Sexy
Sexy is the fifteenth episode of the second season and the thirty-seventh episode of Glee. It aired on March 8, 2011. Plot Holly Holliday is back giving sex education lessons at McKinley High. Will asks her to educate the group through song, prompting Holly to perform Joan Jett's "Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)". Will later rehearses a rendition of Prince's "Kiss" with her, resulting in a kiss. Holly turns down his advances, explaining that she would end up hurting him. Kurt hears that the club is planning a sexually provocative routine for the upcoming Regionals competition from Sue. Blaine responds by having the Warblers give a sexual performance of "Animal" by Neon Trees sung to the all-girls school of Crawford Country Day. Aware that Kurt is worried about his lack of sexual knowledge, Blaine visits Burt, and prompts him to give Kurt "the talk" about sex. At McKinley, Puck and Lauren plan to make a sex tape to make Lauren famous like a Kardashian, until Holly informs them that it would be considered child pornography since they are under 18. A shocked Puck joins the celibacy club as a result. Annoyed by Holly's lessons, Emma has the celibacy club perform "Afternoon Delight" for New Directions, thinking the song is about a dessert, unaware that it is actually about sex. Carl approaches Holly about counseling, revealing that Emma is still a virgin. Emma confesses that she is confused about her feelings for Will after being asked by Holly, and Carl tells her he will be moving into a hotel until she is certain of her feelings. Holly also counsels Santana and Brittany when they express confusion about their sexuality. She joins them for a performance of "Landslide" by Fleetwood Mac (Dixie Chicks version), after which Santana confesses that she is in love with Brittany and wants to be with her, but is afraid of being ostracized by the student body for being in a same-sex relationship. She does not want to go through what Kurt had. Brittany reciprocates her love, but explains that she also loves Artie and will not break up with him because she doesn't want to hurt him, to Santana's distress. Lauren is annoyed with Puck for joining the celibacy club, but when he explains that he is trying to take responsibility for his actions, she kisses him and agrees to join too "as long as they get to play footsies" while they're there. Quinn and Finn have begun a private relationship and talk about prom at Quinn's house. Holly is dismissed from her teaching position due to parental complaints about her classes. She tells Will that she wants to learn about romance; he offers to teach her, and they kiss. Goofs/Continuity Errors *In this episode we see Kurt sing "Animal" while making weird faces that are supposed to be his idea of "sexy faces". After the way he sung "Baby it's cold outside" with Blaine, that seems pretty much unlikely, although it is possible that he has trouble intentionally being sexy. Songs *'Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah)' by Joan Jett & The Blackhearts. Sung by Holly Holliday and New Directions. *'Animal' by'' Neon Trees''. Sung by The Dalton Academy Warblers. *'Tempted' by Squeeze. Background Music. *[[Kiss|'Kiss']] by Prince. Sung by Holly Holliday and Will Schuester. *'Landslide '''by ''Fleetwood Mac. ''Sung by Holly Holliday, Brittany and Santana. *'Afternoon Delight' by ''Starland Vocal Band. Sung byEmma Pillsbury-HowellThe Celibacy Club and Carl. *'Do Ya Think I'm Sexy' by Rod Stewart. Sung by Blaine and The Dalton Academy Warblers. Cut from episode. Guest Stars and Recurring Cast Recurring Cast *'Harry Shum Jr. '''as Mike Chang *'Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Ashley Fink' as Lauren Zizes *[[Darren Criss|'Darren Criss']] as Blaine Anderson *'Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste Guest Stars *Gwyneth Paltrow' as Holly Holliday *'John Stamos as Carl Howell *Ashley Jackson as Crawford Extra Pictures sexy.jpg|2x15 SEXY PIC 2 sexy2.jpg|2x15 SEXY PIC 240189934.png|Dianna singing, thats probz Carl sitting there SEXY1stpic.jpg Gweneth.png|thumb|Gwyneth teaching Sex Ed GLEE-Sexy-Season-2-Episode-15-promotional-photo-300x207.jpg|ND watching a performance 183375 204995866184668 170121756338746 933724 7028906 n.jpg Tumblr lh8lafa5uU1qddswgo1 500.jpg Tumblr lh8l2t8xlw1qee7fro1 500.jpg tumblr_lh8usnibhr1qa8072o1_400.png tumblr_lh8tc9A97S1qcknfpo1_500.jpg 180496 197701950257255 135216593172458 662099 3817568 n.jpg Tumblr lhepedUxZd1qf29v6o1 500.jpg GLEE-Sexy-Season-2-Episode-15-New-Photos-With-Gwyneth-Paltrow-5-550x380.jpg|Emma and Carl Tn-500 215glee- sc28 my-2366.jpg Tn-500 215glee- sc28 my-2001.jpg Screen shot 2011-03-01 at 8.07.26 PM.png|Faberry!!!!!!!!! S1.png|Kiss S2.png|Luck S4.png|Afternoon Delight is a dessert -Emma loser.jpg|when rachel says shes not giving up on finn Cccccccccccc.png 00009.jpg tumblr_lhibpoDhAo1qf4u2no1_400.png|One of the female Crawford extras Puck-Touch-Me.png tumblr_lhrxl1WJ1p1qdqq6ho1_500.png|'''Fuinn moment tumblr_lhrv9fFtyS1qb1u9to1_500.gif|Finn at Quinn's Bed Tumblr lht47vUAxK1qdyr3fo1 500.png|BRITTANA!! KLAINE 1.jpg Videos thumb|300px|left|GLEE-Wind thumb|300px|right|Sexy 2nd Promo thumb|300px|left|Promo for Sexy released via GleeOnFOXthumb|300px|right Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes